In His Head
by Shannon101
Summary: His eyes flicked open. It was sunny he was hanging from a tree, a Banyan Tree. He couldn’t get the rope from off his neck. He heard voices. Yelling his name, he didn’t know he was going crazy, or someone was looking for him. Please read it and review.


Hey this is my new story. Claire-Littleton did the part in the episode and I did the other stuff. The script isn't the same as the episode, but that's so we don't need a disclaimer. Written by ClaireLittleton and Shannon101. Shannon101 wrote the italics and ClaireLittleton wrote the not italics.

Dark, that is all he saw. He was hanging, that is all he knew. His feet weren't touching the ground and there was a pain around his neck.

_His eyes flicked open. It was sunny; he was hanging from a tree, a Banyan Tree. He couldn't get the rope from off his neck. He heard voices. Yelling his name, he didn't know he was going crazy, or someone was looking for him. He heard it again, this time it was closer. He knew that it was Kate. He tried to scream back but her couldn't. He just closed his eyes and hoped someone would look up. But then he thought, where is Claire. He tried to get out of the trap but it just hurt. Then he saw her running._

Kate gasped as she came into the small clearing between the Banyan Trees. There was Charlie, hanging. The guy they had spent hours in the jungle looking for…was dead.

Jack came in soon after, gasping for breath. He only stared at the body for a moment.

"We have to cut him down," he stated. "Climb up there."

Kate climbed up, and with a struggle began to saw away at the thick tangle of vines that held him up. It took awhile but she managed. Jack then dragged him over, and began pounding on his chest.

"Jack…Jack stop! He's not…coming back." Tears formed in both they're eyes, and Jack pulled away from Charlie's head, surrounded by the noose of thorns, making his head look as though it had a halo.

"It's okay," Kate said, making an attempt to comfort the distraught Jack. But those words triggered something inside of him, and he went right back to pounding on Charlie's chest…

There were the voices again, there was a pounding noise and there was a great pain in his chest. Kate was crying, there were jungle noises and the Jack panting. But the one thing he didn't hear. Was Claire. There was no reason for him to get up if Claire wasn't there right? He didn't have a reason to live if Claire wasn't next to him giggling at his silly jokes or asking him for more peanut butter right? But then he though, what if Claire does come back and he isn't there waiting. He had to wake up for Claire's sake.

…And Jack kept pounding. He was oblivious to Kate's cries for him stop, that it wasn't worth it. But he couldn't. He had and ego so big, that even one failure would completely destroy his image. He pounded, and pounded, and pounded, until finally… Charlie gasped. As he pulled in air, there was only one thing he could think of…

…_Claire…_

And she wasn't there.

_He could here the people moving around the campfire, people talking softly about many things, him, Claire and the Others. But Charlie just stared at the orange and yellow flame from the fire in front of him. All he thought about was Claire, why did he let them take her, why didn't he try harder. He didn't want to move. People were bringing him food and telling him they would find Claire. No matter what, they would find her. But he didn't believe them, he couldn't. Claire meant too much to him to just let her be taken, without even looking for her. He would get her back. One way or another._

"Charlie, you need to tell us everything you know about what happened out there." Jack said, sitting down beside him. "What you heard, what you saw…"

"I don't know anything," Charlie said, cutting him off. "I didn't hear anything. I didn't see…anything."

"What? You must've..."

"Claire." He paused, letting the new information sink into Jacks small brain. "All they wanted…was Claire."

_Why couldn't they have taken him. What has Claire ever done to them? Charlie knew that he was going to have to do some serious ass kicking. And he knew he was going to have to get a gun. But how._


End file.
